


An Interesting Discovery

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Future, Future Fic, I just wanted an excuse to write about older Tsukasa, Post-Canon, Reader has a bit of my personality, Smut, Tsukasa is somewhat older than he is in canon, so sorry in advance lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: You find something interesting after going on walk and discover that the world is full of even more surprises than you thought after being revived by a certain genius scientist.
Relationships: Shishiou Tsukasa/Reader
Kudos: 40





	An Interesting Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Chances are if you're reading this, you know why you're here, and if you don't, good luck and have fun. Well, actually, have fun regardless, I just wanted an excuse to say that lol. 
> 
> Also, since this is a future fic, I imagined Tsukasa to be somewhere in his 30's here so do whatever you want with that information and happy reading.

Several years after Senku Ishigami brought back the majority the technology and inventions that made the modern world what it had been before the petrification, you found yourself taking a walk near the area where you had been revived by the same genius scientist. Though there were still some people who had yet to be revived, you had been chosen when you had because your parents were farmers and growing up, you learned how to plant crops and cultivate everything from the most basic staple foods to the most beautiful flowers and everything in between. 

You admired Senku's ability to recreate the best parts of modern technology, but sometimes you couldn't help but find yourself in the mood to spend time in nature, away from blaring lights and loud noise, where you could enjoy the peace and quiet of the natural world. As much as you were enjoying the beauty of nature, just then, however, you realized you had to get back to Ishigami Villaage though, as it was going to be dark soon. 

Once you made your way back, everything was normal and as it was getting late, you prepared to settle down for the night, at least until you saw a handsome stranger and your eyes met, both of you acknowledging each other with a short nod before you approached him to introduce yourself and (hopefully) discover what brought him to the village. 

"Good evening, I'm ________." I hope it's not too personal of me to ask, but are you a new person Senku revived? I don't think I've seen you around before." 

He gave you a brief glance before responding, his posture and expression neutral. 

"Well, I wouldn't say new. I was revived shortly after he woke up himself. The two of us didn't get along well before but we're friends now." 

"Oh, that's good then, it's just that I've never seen you here before." you replied. "I thought you might be a new member of the village. It's pretty nice here (and affordable,) but it's always nice to see a new face around here. Life's more fun when you get to meet interesting people, after all." 

"Is that so?" he regarded you with no outward signs of emotion besides a small smile and the faintest hint of light in his eyes. He seemed like a quiet man, which only made you more curious about why he had ended up in your village. "I don't live here, I'm just visiting. There are a few people I don't get along with and my sister is already grown, so I prefer to live by myself." 

The information he supplied you raised more questions that sparked your curiosity more than it had been in a while, but you didn't want frighten him off by being rude or nosy, so you took a moment to consider how to respond. 

"Oh, okay, well, that makes sense." If you're not busy, would you like to take a walk by the beach for a little while?" you asked, hoping perhaps a change in scenery might motivate him to share a little more about himself, as he struck you as a very interesting person and someone who would be easy to talk you, as unlike some people, he didn't seem like he would find your tendency to participate a little too enthusiastically in conversations, accidentally or otherwise, too aggravating. The nice thing about quiet people is that you could fill in the silence for them, after all. And making new friends was always fun, and so far, he seemed like he'd be a good choice. 

"I'm sorry, but I was just about to leave, actually." he rebuffed your offer without any sarcasm or animosity in his voice. "I was just here for the day, but there are some things I need to do soon." 

"Oh, sorry. It was nice meeting you though." you added, feeling a twinge of disappointment. "Do you know when you'll be back?" 

He shook his head, no sign of anger or annoyance in his expression. "I'm afraid not. I wouldn't mind seeing you again when I return though." 

For a moment, you were both quiet as he seemed to be mulling something over in his head. 

"Oh, by the way, I realized I forgot to introduce myself, I hope you can forgive my rudeness." 

It was nice of him to apologize, even if you didn't feel offended because more often than not, you kept on forgetting everyone's names, but, hey, it was the thought that counted, you told yourself as he continued. 

"I'm Tsukasa Shishiou, but you can call me Tsukasa. It's unfortunate that I have to leave now, but maybe we'll meet again when I return." 

He left you without a proper goodbye, though you couldn't say in truth that it bothered you all that much. If he returned, you'd probably get to see him again, after all, and it was late anyways, you reasoned, convincing yourself that going to bed would be the wisest decision to make this late in the night. 

Several days passed without much fuss, and once you had another free day, you took the opportunity to make your way outside the village again to take a refreshing walk. The weather was as close to perfect as could be and you were more than ready to enjoy the day; setting off with hardly a care in the world. Near the end of the day, however, you saw something that sparked your curiosity more than anything-not including Tsukasa, that was. It was a bit odd that you hadn't forgotten his name yet, but you ignored it, failing to read any significance behind the fact. You hadn't seem him since that night a while back and wondered how he was doing. He didn't seem like the extroverted type, so you assumed he preferred to keep his visits to Ishigami Village to a minimum for that reason. It was as good a guess as any, you told yourself, rolling around a series of different decisions in your mind when you saw the small cabin and wondered what to do next.

Though the world was a much safer place now than it had been before the petrification, you knew better than to blindly trust anything or anyone. People were still people, after all, and even science couldn't predict what they would do with 100% accuracy. As intrigued as you were by the small cabin in the woods, you decided against getting closer to it, making up your mind to observe it for a little while longer before moving on to see if anyone lived there. After several minutes, you reached the conclusion that it was abandoned or else the owner was gone, but before you could turn around and leave, a pair of familiar eyes met yours. 

"Tsukasa?" 

"How interesting. I didn't expect to see you this far outside the village." he replied, his voice as calm as ever but in a tone that suggested that what he really meant by that was that he was surprised to see anyone this far outside the village. 

Whatever else he may be, you thought, this was a man who rarely let his emotions show, for better or for worse, and really valued his privacy. More importantly, however, you realized he might have been thinking that you were stalking him, the thought filling you with panic. 

"I like to spend time outdoors when I can. Usually I just go walking or hiking. It's less crowded outside the village, so I like to explore the area within a few miles of it to see if I find anything interesting. I had no idea I'd find such a cute little house here though. 

Tsukasa arched an eyebrow while he processed your words. It was rare for him to find someone this far from Ishigami Village unless they were traveling and rarer still for someone to accidentally stumble on his house. 

"Did you build it yourself?" you asked. 

"I did. I used to live in Ishigami Village with my sister until she grew up, after that, I decided I wanted to return to living the way I did before then. Living among nature is more peaceful than being inside the village." 

"Oh. I take it you don't mind the quiet, then." you replied, wondering if maybe he was trying to give you a subtle hint that he wanted you gone. "I didn't mean to bother you, I just found you by accident." you started, wondering if maybe you should leave. "Sorry if I disturbed you. I didn't have any plans today so I decided to wander a little farther than usual, but I can leave if you're busy." 

"That won't be necessary." he assured you, taking a few steps closer. "I have nothing urgent that needs to be taken care of today." 

"Oh, really? Well, I'm glad I wasn't annoying you then. Sometimes I talk a lot and I wouldn't be surprised if I got on some people's nerves." 

You felt a bit embarrassed now, but not just for being wrong about bothering him, a feeling that was all too noticeable (to yourself, at least-hopefully not him.) He was quite handsome after, more than anyone else you had ever met, not that you planned to say anything about it just then. 

"It is getting kind of late though." you added. "I don't like to be outside the village after dark in case wild animals attack me or something. If I hurry back, I can probably make it though." 

"There's no need to worry-" 

Tsukasa stopped himself, closing the gap between you when you accidentally hit a small pebble with your foot when you turned to leave, causing you to jump a bit in reaction. 

"Are you alright?" he asked once you regained your footing. 

"Huh,-oh, yeah, I'm fine, sorry, I guess I got a little nervous. I don't know why though." 

Tsukasa regarded you with a bit of interest in his eyes as you smoothed out your skirt, his eyes quickly taking note of what he saw. 

"Perhaps you do. Maybe you just feel embarrassed to say why." 

His odd remark caught you off guard, especially given the way he was looking at you. There was no anger or hostility in his voice, but it sent a chill that wasn't exactly unpleasant up your spine. 

"I've seen the way you look at me,_______ , there's no need to hide it." 

You froze, unsure how to react, or, even, whether to react at all, when he held his hand in your own, his amber eyes locked with yours. 

"If that was what you wanted, you should have just asked. Even if I chose to reject you, feeling that way is nothing to be ashamed about." 

If your brain was an electrical outlet, you would have blown a fuse by now, you thought as Tsukasa squeezed your hand in his own, his gaze oddly intense but almost tender at the same time. 

"Oh, well, I just-I wasn't sure if I would have offended you-I don't want to assume anything." you replied, clearing your throat a little. "I mean, you can't always tell if someone is okay with that sort of stuff right off the bat, after all. I mean-you're sure you're okay with it?" 

"If I wasn't interested, I would have said so." he told you, pulling you closer so he could stroke the side of your face with his other hand. "Now, as I said, there's nothing to be worried about. If you'd like to spend the night with me, I'd be more than happy to take you up on that offer." 

Every cell inside your body,down to each individual atom,was screaming louder than a freight train as an avalanche of emotions hit you all at once. Sexual feelings were kind of scary, but in a hardcore way, you thought, your heart threatening to burst out of your chest, run away, and start a new life without you halfway across the world. 

"If you're willing, then so am I." you told him, unable to suppress a grin when he kissed you on the cheek. 

"Good. Follow me inside, then." 

______

Your eyes felt like they were going to pop out of your skull and that one area inside your stomach clenched as a pool of warmth materialized there when got an eyeful of Tsukasa's bare chest and he grabbed your hand to place it on his cock, even though it was still covered by his robe. Also, though it was nearly irrelevant compared to everything else, you couldn't help but notice that his robe was super soft. 

Oh.

You couldn't help but gasp in surprise when you felt it under your hand-if it didn't fit, you were going to be ridiculously disappointed. 

"There's no need to be shy." he told you, grabbing your hand in his own as he cradled the side of your face with his other hand, the simple yet bold gesture causing your face to feel like it was in danger of overheating. 

"That's not it-" you assured him. "It's just-well, never mind. You probably get that a lot. I'd imagine you're sick of hearing it by now." 

Tsukasa huffed a little in a good-natured tone. "It's hardly the worst thing I've heard. If you're worried about it hurting, there's nothing to be afraid of, I'll make sure you're ready by then." 

You laughed, a small, nervous sound-it wasn't that you didn't trust him, he was just quite a specimen, and you were feeling a little intimidated-to say you had never seen a man with a body like his was like saying the ocean was wet.

With that said, you were very interested in Tsukasa-he was a fascinating person if there ever was one, and you were nothing if not excited to see how things would progress, so when he voiced his next suggestion, you ran with it. 

"Well, here goes nothing." you said once he took off his robe and you found a position that didn't make your knees hurt-your hair was already loosely tied back, so you were good to go, Tsukasa humming in approval when you got down to work. 

"You're doing good-that's perfect-" he breathed, his hand resting on the back of your head but doing nothing more than that as you put in every ounce of effort you had to hollow your mouth around his cock. Part of you wondered how the hell he shaved the hair down there living out in the woods, or maybe he was just naturally like that-oh, well, who cares, you thought, praying your gag reflex, which had remained dormant so far, wouldn't fail you now. 

"Be a good girl and play with yourself while my cock is in your mouth." he murmured in a low voice, petting your head while he looked down at you, your eyes meeting as you struggled (ultimately failing) to take the full length of his cock in your mouth, enjoying every minute of it. 

Being unable to respond verbally, you simply did as he suggested, your heart pounding with equal parts lust and anticipation, gazing up at him while he pet your hair and whispered gentle praises to you under his breath. It was a nice 30 seconds or so and you were glad your gag reflex hadn't betrayed you yet, but your throat did kind of hurt. 

"I doubt you'll be able to take it all, just try your best, sweetheart. You'll do that for me, won't you?" he breathed as you attempted to suck in as much air as possible despite your mouth being otherwise occupied, knowing that he was talking to you to help you along just as much as you were helping him along. 

"Ah, just like that-that's it, that feels wonderful-" he praised you, his hand firmly clutching your hair as you gave it all you had, eager to please him. 

Everyone had their limits, though, and even though you wanted so badly to please him, you couldn't deny that your jaw was starting to get a little sore now too. 

"Alright, that's enough for now." he told you, giving you a moment to catch your breath when he moved away. "You did a wonderful job, sweetheart." 

With a pleased expression on his face, Tsukasa gently slid a finger inside you, giving a small hum of approval when he felt how wet you were. When you lied down on the bed, Tsukasa brushed a strand of hair out of your face, pinning you in between his legs as he straddled you. 

"Let me know if this hurts." he instructed you in his deep, soothing voice as he pushed your legs apart, holding them in his strong grip as he positioned his cock in the right spot, entering you with nothing less than the utmost caution as slowly as could be. 

Once you assured him you were okay, Tsukasa started moving, your only response being a short, girlish shriek of excitement, your heart racing faster than a bullet, your adrenaline going haywire as you realized exactly what was in store for you that night. 

"You feel so good,_______." he told you, his face flushed a light shade of pink as he held you hard enough that even in your current state of arousal, you knew it would leave a mark. 

You whined a little when he picked up the pace, holding one of his biceps in one of your much smaller hands while he fucked you; hitting every pleasurable spot along the way with each powerful, well-timed thrust. Though your voice was wrecked after sucking his cock, you let out a few soft, small moans-if Tsukasa noticed the strained quality of your voice, he paid it no mind, grunting in a low, rough voice as he thrust inside you; rocking his hips in such a perfect way so he could push just deep enough inside you but not too much. 

Your grip on his bicep faltered after a particularly hard thrust, but you refused to let go. He was so big, it was almost too much but the key word, almost, was the important factor. Nothing could have ever prepared you for the intensity of the arousal that overwhelmed you, and with each hard, quick snap of his hips, you found yourself that much closer to floating right out of reality, any and all background noise that may or may not have been present fading away as if nothing else existed besides the two of you. 

If you were capable of any coherent thoughts at the moment, (just barely, it turned out,) the main one was gratitude that Tsukasa was a loner who lived out by the edge of the forest where no one besides the animals would hear you. 

"Oh, that's different-" you squeaked out-or as much as you could with your throat being as sore as it was-when Tsukasa flipped you on your stomach, choosing to fuck you that way instead. "Don't-don't stop though-" you managed to breathe in a voice that was nearly inaudible, but Tsukasa listened all the same after the single blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment he took to flip you over so he could fuck you from behind. 

With a low grunt, Tsukasa resumed the same pace as before, his hand finding a chunk of your hair and grasping it in a tight grip while your hands found a pillow and did the same for support. His other hand grasping your waist so he could push deeper inside you felt as if it warmed your skin, although that was likely just the result of you being as close as you were-he sure knew what he was doing, you thought as he was almost right on top of you, the feeling of his weight (some of it, at least) pressing on top of you feeling all too wonderful as his fingertips scraped your scalp and his other hand held you in a firm grip. 

"Mmh, you feel amazing-" he murmured. "You're such a good girl." 

Somewhere around that moment, you thought it would be nice to be able to respond to him, but you found yourself incapable of stringing together enough words to justify it, so you didn't bother, moaning a little as he held you down, his thrusts becoming slightly less controlled as he got closer (or so you could only assume, as it made the most sense, after all, as much as anything could just then.) His long, dark hair was most likely tangled in your own by now if it hadn't been already but that didn't stop you from finding it beautiful, you thought as you caught a glimpse of it during a few more thrusts on his part, the timing and pacing growing a bit more erratic and you knew that soon it would be the end. 

Complaining, however, wasn't on your radar at the moment, as you felt the heat inside you reach its peak, knowing exactly what that meant even if you only had a fraction of a moment before it washed over you, wiping out whatever thoughts were going through your mind (nothing important at the moment, but whatever,) when it hit you with full force, far better than anything else you had ever experienced. Would walking tomorrow be a little difficult? Maybe. Was it still worth it? Absolutely. 

When he finished not too long after, the two of you lied there for a few moments, waiting to catch your breath before moving. Tsukasa soon rolled off you, holding you close to him after doing so. He had huge, strong arms, which were great for hugging, you realized as he held you close enough that you could rest your head on his chest, which was way better than any pillow could possibly be. 

Who knew finding a random surprise in the woods could be this interesting, you thought as sleep whisked you away to dreamland, or at least unconsciousness while you rested in Tsukasa's arms. From now on, you thought, you might have to consider inviting him to stay with you to return the favor sometime. 


End file.
